Icky Nicky
by Twi-tatortot
Summary: Vicky is pregnant. Ricky is the father. finished
1. chapter 1

This title is not true. Nicky isn't icky. Her mom is. I thought it would remind you of Vicky.(Her mom)

I hope you like this fanfic. I thought of it when I was half asleep.

"Mom. I have to talk to you," Vicky said while walking into her mom's bedroom.

"Okay. Come sit down on the bed."

"I think I'm pregnant," She said quitely.

"You had a boyfriend?"

"Remember Ricky? I only did once."

"How do you know you're pregnant?" her mom asked.

"I took a pregnancy test. I took 3 actually. They all came up with the same answer. Oh mom how am I going to finish school with a baby? How will I aford it?"

"We'll figure it out," her mom said.

"Do you think you are going to keep it?"

"Well I don't believe in abortion. I could always adopt it out. I guess I'll think about adopting it out or not.'

"Oh Vicky. What did you get yourself into," her mother said to herself.

The next day(the Turner's house)-

"Cosmo Wanda. My dad said Vicky is coming over. I need a place to hide," Timmy said.

"How about the closet?" Cosmo said.

"I haven't cleaned that out in years. I don't know what kind of creatures live in there." He then walked over to the closet and opened the door. A hand tried to grab him and a loud roar was heard.

"Can we go somewhere?" His question wasn't answered because Vicky barged right in.

"Twerp I have extra work for you today. Do you wanna know why? I'll tell you why. Because I don't feel good which means I have to make you not feel good."

"This stinks. I hate Vicky. I wish something bad happened to her. I wish 100 pies hit her face."

They raised their wands and nothing happened.

"What. What's wrong?"

da rulez" book appeared and Wanda looked in it.

"It says that you can't do anything to pregnant women."

"Vicky isn't pregnant is she? If she is who is the dad? Their must be another reason."

How'd you like it so far? My dog just died today. She got hit by a car right after I wrote this. I probably won't write for a while.


	2. chapter 2

a.n.-Thank you for the reviews

chapter two-

"Mr. and Mrs. Turner, I'm going to work overtime so I can afford my bbbrain sugerey. Yah that's right. My brain surgery. It's

one to make me smarter. Anyway, when can I start?" Vicky said.

"Sure you can work overtime. You can start now. We're going to dance class and we'll be home around twelve. Have fun

Timmy and we love you," Timmy's mom said.

"Okay twerp, it's time to mow the lawn, do the dishes and all the other stuff that is already done, but needs to be done

because I love to see you suffer. Man that's a long run-on sentence. You can start by Making me dinner."

"Okay," Timmy agreed. He walked over to the stove and started to turn it on.

"Don't use the stove. You have to use a magnifying glass," Vicky said.

Timmy got a magnifying glass and put it up to the light. He placed the steak under the magnifying glass.

three hours later-

"Vicky, your food is ready."

"Good becuase I've been waiting three hours. You take too long."

He handed her the plate and she looked at it in disgust. You call this food?!!! Where's the maple syrup and the jellybeans. I

don't see any chocolate syrup. This steak looks disgusting," She yelled and threw the plate at Timmy. It landed on his face.

"Never mind, make me dessert."

"All right what would you like miss fussy?" He grabbed a pencil and paper so he made sure he wouldn't mess up with her

order. She told him the list of what she wanted on her sundae. None of the things she wanted was at his house

"Vicky I don't have any of these things."

"I guess you're going to the grocery store."

"Can you drive me there?"

"Hell no. You can walk. It's only two miles."

"It's 20 degrees," he said."You better bundle up."

At the grocery store-

_"Vicky said to get Razzle Dazzle icecream," Timmy thought. _He walked to the aisle where the frozen foods were. He

searched for that type and flavor of icecream. There was only one left and a women was grabbing for the container. Timmy

dashed in front of her and took hold of the icecream. He ran out of the aisle before the women could say anything. He got all

of the other food Vicky wanted and he payed.

When he got home he was almost frozen and he had no money left. He went into the kitchen and made the sundae.


	3. chapter 3

A.N-I just got braces. They hurt very badly.

chapter three-

Vicky has been pregnant for a little while and she now has the courage to tell Ricky. She went to his house and he wasn't there. His wife was though. She said he devorced her and he now is a stoner. He got cought and is in jail.

Outside of the prison-

_"Why should I even tell him. We were only together one night. He turned into a stoner. Wait a minute, He was a stoner. He smoked some right before we did that musical. Most teens are." _Vicky said in her mind. She walked in and went to his cell.

_"Why is she here. She was just a bootycall. It's not like I love her,"_ Ricky said.

"Hi Ricky."

"Where have you been for a month?" Ricky asked.

"I thought we shouln't go out because you were married," Vicky said sarcastically.

"I divorced that old hag the day her and I were married. Why'd you come over here?"

" I don't think you care, but you're going to be a father," she said.

"What? I am? How do you know? You know those pregnancy tests can be wrong."

"I took three and I went to the Doctor. The due date is June nineth."

"I'm not going to help. You got yourself into this by not taking birth control," Ricky said in a non-caring way.

"Okay. You stole most of my money. Well I guess I'll be able to care for a baby while I babysit. I don't know how, but I guess I'll manage," she said while trying to win him over by fake crying.

"I guess if you need any extra help. After all, I am the father."

"Thank you."

"Can you do me a favor first?" Ricky asked.

"What can I do you?" Vicky asked.

"Can you bail me out?"

"Sure."

They left the jail and she dropped him off at his old divie apartment. Then she went home to her parents house.

five months later-

"Where should we park?" Vicky said to Ricky at the Baby's R Us parking lot.

"Over here."

They found a space and parked in it.

Vicky and Ricky were shopping for the baby. They were going shopping once a month together for her. Yes the baby is a girl. Ricky said he wasn't going to help out much at first. Now they are growing attached to eachother. They always can't wait for the next time they go to the store.Vicky is going to keep the baby and have the crib in her room. They bought the crib, stroller, carrier, and some small baby accessories.

"Bye. I'll see you next month," Vicky said.

"Wait, I thought we could see each other sooner. How about next friday,"

"I baby sit Timmy next friday, but I'm sure I can go. I can send him to bed. His parents will never suspect a thing because they're nitwits."

"See yah then," ricky said while getting out of Vicky's car.

A.n- If anyone is wondering how I thought of this, I was half asleep one night and it popped into my mind.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter four-

Vicky knocked on the Turner's door. She still needs to work even though she's six months pregnant.

"Come on in Vicky. Timmy is in the kitchen eating his spinach jello. It's delicious and nuticious," Timmy's mom said.

Vicky came in and sat down on the couch.

"We'll be leaving now to sell my girl scout cookies. I can't believe they let me in. I'm middle aged," Timmy's dad said.

"You aren't a girl either," Vicky said.

"Yah whatever. Bye Vicky, bye Timmy," his dad said.

"Okay Timmy, it's time to play a game called stay in your room until I say."

"Alright." He ran up into his bedroom.

Vicky grabbed her cellphone out of her purse and dialed Ricky's number.

"I'm going to pick you up now."

Vicky got into her car and drove to Ricky's house. She picked him up and drove to a Resturuant called The Rich Bitch Resturaunt.

In the restraunt a waiter came over.

"Hi my name is Rupert and I'll be your waiter this evening. Can I start you off with some drinks?"

"I'll have a Pepsi," Ricky said.  
"I'll have some water."

"I'll go get those," Rupert said and he went into the kitchen.

He came back and gave them their drinks.

"I'll have prime rib that's medium-rare and a side salad. What do you want?" Ricky asked.

"I'll have a salad. And I want some crab legs with hotfudge, a full rack of ribs, cheesefries, grilled chicken bluefish and mashed poatoes with hotsauce," Vicky said.

"Anything else?" Rupert asked.

"No thanks, I might want something else later, Vicky said.

Rupert took their menus and went into the kitchen again.

"Vicky, one of the reasons I asked you out tonight was becuase everytime I see you I don't want to you to leave. As soon as you leave to go home I feel upset. I can't wait to see you again. Vicky will you please marry me?"

"I think my water broke."

"I don't think you should be kidding Vicky. I'm being serious. Will you marry me?"

"I'm not kidding either. I think my water broke," Vicky said now starting to panick.

A.n- please review. I thought this would be a good cliffhanger. This chapter is short. When you review please say if you think Vicky and Ricky should get married.


	5. chapter five

Thanks for the reviews. I'm finally back writing. I couldn't figure out what I was going to write.

Chapter five-

"Your water broke. Oh my god. HELP! Waiter, Waiter. Call an ambulance, we need help. She's going to have a baby. RIGHT NOW!" Ricky said desparately.

An ambulance came and put Vicky on a stretcher. When they got to the hospital Vicky was about to deliver. The baby was born ten minutes after she was in the room. It was a girl and she only weighed 2 pounds. Her skin was thin and you could see the veins protruded out of her skin. She wasn't crying.

"My baby, My baby, " Vicky was screaming. She thought her baby was dead. Then a miracle happened. A weak cry was heard. They put her in an incubator. She had an oxygen mask over her mouth. They hooked her up to multiple wires.

"Will my baby make it?" Vicky said as her body shook with fear that her baby would die.

"The first fortyeight hours are crucial. There's an eighty percent chance she'll make it. We 're doing all that we can." The doctor said.

The next day Ricky came in to visit Vicky and the baby.

"Her name is Nicole Amber. I thought we could call her Nicky for short," Vicky said.

"I was thinking about what you said at the restaurant, and the answer is yes. I'll marry you. But not right now. Maybe when Nicky is a little older," Vicky said.

"I don't care when we get married. It would be too much to take care of a preemie and get married," Ricky said.

The first two days were dismayed. You didn't know what the outcome was going to be. Finally she pulled through. She got stronger and stronger. Her lungs were developing and she can now breath on her own. She's now three months old. She has a machine the size of a beeper that was connected to her lungs. If she stopped breathing the machine would beep. This instrument would be in use for the first three weeks at the house, then it would be removed.

"Are you ready to go home Nicky?" Vicky asked her babbling infant who was in the carrier in the back seat of her S. U.V.

Ricky was sitting next to the teen and they were on their way to their new apartment. It was a small apartment, but they managed. They walked up to Nicky's new room. Vicky opened the door and the room was a small and the walls were puple. The crib was in the center of the area. In the corner was a changing table and diapers were stacked up to the ceiling.

"Here's your room Nicky. It has everything you need,except your parents. Our room is right next to yours. If you need anything just cry. I'm sure you are going to be doing a lot of that," Ricky said to his new daughter as if she would replie.

Vicky quit her babysitting career. She is going to be a teacher at Timmy's elementay school. Vicky loves kids now that she has one of her own. Her experience has taught her a lesson.

When Nicky turned two it was time for her mommy's wedding.

Sorry that I left the chapter end like that. please read the next chapter because it's not over yet.


	6. Chapter 6

a.n.-Sorry it took so long to update. I had writer's block. I had no idea what the wedding would look like. I don't know much about weddings, but luckily I went to a wedding recently so I now know (some). I don't think I'm going to have bagpipes in Vicky's wedding though, lol. If the wedding sounds stupid, then just bare with it. I don't own The Fairly Oddparents.

Chapter six-

Now that Nicky is two years old, Vicky and Ricky are getting married. It was a beutiful May afternoon. Outside the white chairs and white trail of roses were arranged going up to the alter. It was not too hot and not too cool. The slight breeze felt refreshing and it made some of the rose petals blow across the white cloth that was leading to the podium. Vicky and Ricky's relatives were there and the Turners were invited too.

"Isn't this so romantic," Wanda as a flower, asked her husband who was a bee.

"It would be if you weren't making my allergies so bad," Cosmo said. Then he sneezed.

"Sorry honey," she said, then turned into a bee too.

"It's about to start," Timmy said to his godparents. The music began and then the brides maids came out. Then the ring barrer, then the flower girl came out. It was Nicky. She wore a white little dress with lace on the bottom. She threw the flower petals onto the white floor. She did a pretty good job for being only two years.

Then the bride came out. Her dress was beutiful with white beeds on the sleeves and it wasn't poofy. It had a long train that glittered. She walked to the alter where her Groom waited.

"We are gathered here today to unite Vicky and Ricky," the minister said. He said all the things that they usually say. Then it was time to say the vowels. They said the vowels and the rings were placed on their fingers.

"You may now kiss the bride." Vicky and Ricky kissed and then everyone cheered and clapped. Now it was time for the reception.

During the reception-

They had all kinds of food and the cake was white with fresh fruit cutting into the cake. They had Chip Skylark music on and everyone was dancing.

"Vicky, We got you the best gift ever," her mom and dad said.

"What a new apartment," she said sarcastically.

"No, a new house," They said.

"How did you manage that?"

"We have the best real estate agent in the world," her dad said pointing to Timmy's mom.

"Oh so you think my wife is the best huh," Mr. Turner said with steaming red face.

"Woah, I didn't mean it like that," Vicky's dad said.

"Oh sorry. Ooo jello with carrots," Mr. Turner said. Then ran over to the food stand.

When the reception was over Vicky, Ricky and Nicky all went to their new home that was all furnished and decorated already.

The End

an- Sorry it sounded so crappy. This is the last story I am writing about the Fairly Odd parents. It's been a year since I started writing on this website. Happy Anniversary to me.


End file.
